


And We Killed It

by rosebleu



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Kyungwon and Yebin are Half-Siblings, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Nerve AU, Not The Same As The Movie But Similar Kinda, it all ends well I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebleu/pseuds/rosebleu
Summary: "Just like always, with just one glance, I know what you’re thinking."In which Kyungwon, Eunwoo and Jieqiong play Nerve. Minkyung does too, but only to keep them out of trouble.





	And We Killed It

**Author's Note:**

> Minkyung takes in a deep breath before trying to speak again. Hell, she even spent a few moments opening and closing her mouth like a fish before continuing on. “First of all, Eunwoo thought it would be fun to rollerskate on a trampoline--”

“Nah, I'm gonna have to take a pass on this one.” Minkyung leans back in her chair and takes a sip of her green tea. Kyungwon squints her eyes and looks across the library table at Minkyung, obviously looking for a new angle.

“Come on, it'll be fun! At least, Nunu says it is.” Minkyung raises an eyebrow at her, still leaning back. “Also,” Oh god. “If we take enough dares, we could totally be the next Logan and Jake Paul. Just think about it.”

Minkyung takes in a deep breath before trying to speak again. Hell, she even spent a few moments opening and closing her mouth like a fish before continuing on. “First of all, Eunwoo thought it would be fun to rollerskate on a trampoline--”

“Which it was,” Kyungwon interrupts.

“Your mom sure didn't think so.” It took the girls ten minutes to get Eunwoo’s rollerskate-clad foot out of the trampoline, and even longer to explain it to Kyungwon’s mother when she walked outside to see the girls covering the hole with Gorilla tape. Minkyung still vividly remembers Mrs. Kang’s smile of imminent death, or rather “as soon as the last middle schooler in this house goes home” death. “Plus, didn't one of the Paul Brothers get arrested?”

“Regardless of their legal troubles, they are still filthy rich,” Kyungwon replies with a level head as she raises her coffee to her lips, eliciting a glare from a nearby librarian. She mouths an apology before returning her drink to its position under her chair. “So what do you say? For the money?”

“Once again, no.” Kyungwon sighs and crosses her arms. “I'm just not really interested.”

Kyungwon sighs again. “Fine, I guess it'll just be me and Eunwoo.” Oh no. Minkyung can hear the police sirens now. She knows how Eunwoo and Kyungwon are together when there's nobody making sure that they don't cause a nationwide calamity. As the designated mom friend, she is not going to let this happen, regardless of how little she wants to play.

“Okay, fine, I'll go.” Kyungwon cheers before getting shushed by a librarian again. “But don't make me do anything too stupid. I still have some dignity.” Minkyung smiles, starting to pack up her bag. Her chemistry class started in 15 minutes, and she didn't feel like walking in backwards again this week.

“Sounds good. We can meet tonight at 6 down at the Waffle House by the bookstore. Minkyung nods as she heads toward the door out. “Oh, and bring your selfie stick!” She hears Kyungwon rattling around behind her, presumably packing up her supplies. Minkyung gives her a thumbs up. And here she thought she wasted ten dollars on a dumb selfie stick.

~ ✿ ~

“It’s a what now?” Sungyeon taps her mechanical pencil on her desk for a moment before stopping to look at Yewon, who has a giddy look on her face. Yewon lays her hands on Sungyeon’s desk and takes a deep breath before continuing with her thought.

“Okay.” Another breath. “So it’s this game called Nerve, right? Basically what it is is this giant game of truth or dare but you can’t pick dare.” Sungyeon raises her eyebrow.

“So, a giant game of dare?” Yewon purses her lips and looks at Sungyeon like she’s trying to glare at her, which elicits a laugh from the younger girl. God, she can be so adorable, Sungyeon thinks to herself. “Sorry, continue. I’ve said my piece.”

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted is,” Sungyeon snorts. “It’s all centered around dares. Watchers, well, watch and submit dares, and the Players have to execute them. No questions asked.”

“They can’t get out of it?” Sungyeon couldn’t imagine that. In middle school, she would duck out every time she got a bad dare like clockwork. She never could understand the kinds of people who would do anything for a dare.

“Nope. I mean they could, but they have to pay money for passes. Most of them don't do that since it's expensive.” Yewon turns around to grab her phone that was lying on her desk. “Let’s see,” She mumbles to herself as she begins scrolling down her feed, her eyes lighting up again as she finds something. After a moment of watching, Yewon gasps and covers her mouth.

“What?” Sungyeon leans across to see Yewon’s screen, only to be bombarded by a stream of neon comments scrolling past on the side with a girl face-down on a table. “I don't understand,” She says as she turns to look at Yewon, who is hiding her face and giggling.

“@pinkyul_z got dared to eat dog food. That's awful.” Sungyeon's eyes widen as she looks at Yewon, whose face is growing redder and redder by the second.

"That's the worst," Sungyeon lets out a snort laugh, which makes Yewon laugh even more. "Did she already do it?" The girl in the video, er, Pinkyul, was still face-down on the table and didn't seem to be moving. "Also, is she okay?" Her question is quickly answered as the girl from the video lifts her head and wipes her face.

As Pinkyul pushes her hair out of her face, she shows a bright smile, contrary to the fact that she just ate dog food. "All right, what's next?" She scans through the comments for a few moments and answers some questions and compliments.

"Woah. She took that like a champ." Sungyeon nods and turns again to Yewon, who is furiously tapping on her phone screen, notably more focused than she was during class that day. "I mean, she laid there for a little while, but she seems over it now.”

“Yeah, it's wild how quickly they can bounce back after doing this stuff.” As Yewon finishes her sentence, the bell rings, prompting most of the students to pack up, including Yewon. “I’ll see you at lunch!” As Yewon walks off, she blows Sungyeon a kiss, which Sungyeon catches (like always). She sighs, pulling out another notebook from her backpack. _Still hasn't figured it out._

~ ✿ ~

As Minkyung waits outside the small restaurant, she shivers. Even though she’s wearing her jacket, the wind bites at her skin and she can feel goosebumps everywhere. Maybe the dress was a bad call. She pulled out her phone to check the time, then her camera to check her face. Too much makeup? Yeah.

As soon as she gets up to go to the bathroom, she feels a tapping on her shoulder. She turns to see Kyungwon smiling at her effortlessly, Jieqiong and Eunwoo at her side. “You look like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine.” When she looked at Kyungwon’s snapback, black hoodie, and destroyed jeans, she realizes that she is, in fact, totally overdressed.

“Sorry.” Minkyung laughs. “I didn't know there was a dress code. You just said to show up in whatever and, well,” She gestures to her outfit. “Here I am.”

“Am I complaining?” Kyungwon crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. “Seriously, you're a knockout. That dress looks amazing on you.” Minkyung feels her cheeks get hot from her praise. Eunwoo steps forward with her hand up as if she's holding a red card for a soccer game.

“I did not skip out on Soonyoung and Seokmin’s party so you two could gay it up all night.” Eunwoo pulls out her phone, probably to see what’s happening on Snapchat. Minkyung steps back, biting her lip. “Okay, so who’s phone are we using?”

“If you want, we can use mine. I've got a pretty good-sized following.” Jieqiong pulls her phone out of her purse, launching the Nerve app. “Plus, I've got Delays in case we get in a jam.” Eunwoo nods her head with a grin and goes for a high five, which Jieqiong receives without looking up from her phone. “Selfie stick?” Minkyung nods and pulls it out of her purse. Once she attaches the phone to the stick, Jieqiong waves the group inside.

Once the four settle down at their booth, Jieqiong raises the selfie stick and smiles, greeting her audience. “Hi, guys!” As she begins to speak, comments begin rolling in. Minkyung glances at Kyungwon, who has a giddy smile on her face. “As you can see, I’ve got a few friends with me. Introduce yourselves!”

“I’m Eunwoo! I’m over at @beaglenunu, so follow me there if you wanna see me, the fearless Nunu, do some crazy stuff.” She ends her introduction as dramatically as she begins it. The entire group sans Eunwoo rolls their eyes and/or scoffs.

“Eunwoo, aren't you afraid of snakes? And the Rumor Weed?” Jieqiong asks with a giggle.

“And like, everything else?” Kyungwon adds, causing Eunwoo to pout.

“Anyways everyone,” She continues, forcing a smile onto her face. “I actually have as many fears as I have friends. None.” Minkyung snorts and Jieqiong clings to Eunwoo’s arm for forgiveness. Eunwoo just holds her chin up and ignores her.

“Anyway, I’m Yuha and this is,” Kyungwon looks at Minkyung, expecting her to say something. Kyungwon’s eyes are wide and she nods. Minkyung looks around for a moment. Was she expecting to be so camera shy? Not at all. Thankfully, Kyungwon decides to cover for her. “Roa!” She does a flourish with her hands before continuing. “Anyway, we're @roha97, and this is our first night playing! Feel free to go easy on us, or not.” Kyungwon flashes a wry smirk at the camera.

After a few moments of applause and cheering from the group, Jieqiong begins to concentrate on the comments coming in and says hello to various countries and wishes fans a happy birthday. “Oh, where are we?” Her eyes widen as she switches away from the front-facing camera to show the restaurant. “We’re at Waffle House! I don't think there's very much to do here, so if you think we should go somewhere else, let us know.”

Jieqiong was right. The Waffle House is almost empty, except for a few groups having a peaceful late-night hash brown session. Still, it is a Waffle House, and Jieqiong has a lot of Watchers focusing on her, so Minkyung could only imagine what they could come up with.

“Looks like we have our first dare!” Eunwoo announces with a glint in her eyes. The group gathers around to look. On the screen, there is a photo of two of the girls in the restaurant. Underneath, in large, neon and black block letters, reads “crash the date”.

Minkyung’s heart races. Wide-eyed, Kyungwon looks at Jieqiong, who nods. “Um, sorry guys. I think we’re gonna have to use a Delay on this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i meant to have this up earlier, but it's been a busy weekend lol! i hope you have enjoyed it if you've made it this far! i'll try to update it weekly, but i might miss a few weeks because of school. feel free to comment and let me know what you think (i'd love to hear your reactions) and follow me on twitter @toomanypoozis! thanks for reading!!


End file.
